RWBY effect
by Hazzamo
Summary: Ruby accidently distracts Weiss as she was learning a new attack with her weapon and the team ends up spread out across the galaxy.takes place during ME2 disclaimer I do not own either properties, also first rwby/mass effect crossover so don't Judge me. Also bumblebee no lemon scean though
1. Chapter 1: red rose of omega

Ruby rose woke up, her head was throbbing, her throat was dry and she was feeling sick to her stomach. Still half blind by the blurry ness of just waking up, she found herself lying on the ground with her back propped up against a wall, but she was alive. _that's a start_ she thought as she got up,_ now where am I?,better yet where's Weiss, Blake or yang?... What is that thing?!_

As she took in her surroundings she saw what looked like an industrial area, slightly alien looking, but surprisingly mwhereof the signs she saw were in English, one said "apex omni-tools" and another said "omega markets."

There was a constant racket coming from what looked like a central building with the words "afterlife" written on top. But as she began to walk forward she noticed something wrong, there was creatures larger than ursas walking on all fours guarding a doorway with humans and other creatures waiting in line.

The young girl felt worried but she remained calm. The crescent rose was still attached to her back. She knew that nothing could happen to her as long as she had hit... Or so she thought.

Rubys aura suddenly flickered to tell her that something was approaching her from behind. Then she heard what appeared to be aliens talking to each other, she turned around slowley. It was the most gruesome looking creature she had ever seen, it was slightly humanoid but had pink skin and a hideous looking face with fangs (it's a vorcha okay?), there was about four of them all holding what appeared to be a sort of assult rifle in their hands.

But In the middle of them there was a massive, overgrown toad that was heavily armoured and wielding a shotgun. They had all stopped in front of ruby with their weapons pointing at her. Ruby knew what was going to happen, or she guessed anyway they must of seen the crescent rose and wanted it for themselfs. That was not going to happen.

Just as they opened fire ruby leaped into the air, rose petels blowing behind her as she jumped. Time seemed to slow down as she was in the air. These aliens stared in disbelief at the speed in which ruby leaped, but she wasn't finished. She pulled out her weapon and fired.

One of the aliens heads exploded with the shear force of the round hitting it. They all opened fire on the girl but she was too quick for them, she dodged and weaved their attacks, another three of her shots ringed in the air and three moreallies fell down dead. Leaving the glorified toad left.

Obiously annoyed that a young human girl had managed to best his guards sent him into berserker mode, he charged at the girl. But then he saw what she did with her weapon, it turned into a massive scythe and she was charging at him. It was quick and bloody. But the girl had won.

Ruby looked a the carnage that had happened, she managed to decapitate the lizard, killing it instantly. Ruby then folded the weapon back into the gun form when she saw another alien.

It was tall, looked slightly avian, had four mandibles and was wearing blue armour with a yellow/gold logo on its elbow. It looked... Well it looked ugly for a start but also surprised. It was wielding a sniper rifle and talking to her in it language.

"no point trying to talk to me, I can't understand you" the girl chirped to the alien when suddenly it handed her something, small and cylindrical and gestured to put it in her ear.

Slowley she did, and sudden.y she understood what it was saying.

"can you understand me now?" it asked

"yes" ruby replied

It pointed to the dead bodies "did you do that?!"

"ehh..." ruby began.

"then I've got to get you out of hear, ifyou didn't know who that was, you somehow killed the leader of the blood pack Garm. And now the whole of the gang is probably going to want you dead" it said

"look befor I go anywhere a couple of things: who are you?,where am I? And what is going on?" the fifteen year old spoke.

"how can you not know what is going on unless you have amnesia or something" it said.

Ruby thinking quick on her feet replie." I think I do have amnesia I can't remember anything."

"I see..." he said, at least ruby assumed it was a he

"well your on the omega space station, biggest centre of crime and villiney in the galaxy, second that krogan was the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in the termonous systems, and thirdly you should come with me and my team and I can protect you as the blood pack is going to want you dead."he told ruby

Ruby seeing she had little to no choice, could only agree with the alien "okay,say I believe you, will you try and kill me?" she asked crossing her arms.

The alien looked shocked. "I would never do that, I owe a lot to your people, and besides I don't kill children."

Ruby noticing he ment no harm to her had little else she could do. She nodded her head and said, "deal I'll come with you, if you tell me everything that's happened."

He replied "okay that seems fair" he paused. "also can I have your name?"

"my names Ruby, Ruby Rose." the girl chirped "what's your?"

"my name is Garrus, Garrus Vakarian, more commonly referred to as archangel."


	2. Chapter 2: thief and Faunus

Blake was awake, she wasn't even knocked air by the blast that ruby had caused that sent her to...where ever here is. She still had her weapon on her back, that was good, for now anyway.

She took stock of her surroundings everything was clean and organised. However Blake was shocked when she saw a multitude of different aliens, some were short, stubby and round, they looked like they were wearing suits of some description. Others looked almost amphibian with stalks where it's eyes would be. (volus and salarians).

Blakes amber eyes where darting all over the place looking for something to help her. When she bumped into someone, it was human, male, around 25 with the words "C-SEC" stitched onto his shirt. In front of him was a short, stumpy alien with a suit of somekind on. And a taller, slender alien wearing... Another suit, she guessed it was female just by her body image.

"whatch were you're going miss!" the man said.

"sorry" Blake replied "I didn't see you there, what's going on?"

The man sighed "these two have been arguing for about 10 minutes, this man says that she stole his credit chit."

The female alien retorted "I keep telling you I never saw his damned chit, he's just accusing me of being a thief because I'm a quarrian like every other species in this galaxy!"

Blake immediately felt sorry for this... Quarrian, after all the Faunus had experienced almost the exact same treatment. But also Blake was glad she was a Faunus as it allowed her translate any language into one she could understand (yes Im just saying this so I don't need to give her a translator, dont like it... Tough it's my story). Her mode sprung into action.

"is it okay if I try and help?" she asked

"be my guest" the short creature asked "but it won't help. After all, all her kind are like this, thieving useless wastes of space!"

Blake almosted lashed out at this thing, for what it was saying about the quatrains species as she knew what the pain was like. She kept her cool though and five minutes later she found it, after asking around some shops asking for it a human clerk at a shop called "the sirta foundation" told her that the volus, so that's what he was called he'd left the chit there when he left.

She arrived back at the arguing aliens and told him "this woman didn't steal it, you left it in the sirta foundation shop over there" she pointed "you more or less just racially abused her"

The volus stared at blake, after what she told him." well that's good news, but she could of stolen it." Blake furious at what it said grabbed it and turned it around.

"you insult and racially attack this woman for a cime she didn't commit, and all you can say is that 'she could of stolen it'?, and you" she pointed at the C-SEC guard."aren't you supposed to be someone to prevent racial attacks?" she said in a deep threatening voice.

The quatrain girl just whispered "thanks" into blakes ear, well one of her human ears, her Faunus ones were still covered by the bow.

"that's not your call miss" the guard said "I can just arrest you now for wasting C-SEC time"

"go on then!" Blake replied, she knew what was going to happen, but she had her ability to create perfect duplicates of herself.

He reached out to arrest her... And froze in horror as the blakes body disintegrated, then he saw her running in the corner of her vision.

"stop, C-SEC!" he gave chase and started to talk into his omni tool. "all C-SEC officers in my area,giving chase to a runner, human,female, around 18, long black hair, amber eyes,black bow on her head, and I don't know how but she made adouble of herself! Damn she's fast!" but less than 30 seconds later, he had lost her

Blake was hiding up in the girders, above the civilians heads it was a twenty foot jump,impossible for a human -but blake wasn't a human. Her cat ears twitched as she heard something. She turned round and saw a human woman about 28 but she was wearing a hood over most of her face but there was a small purple mark below her lips.

"well and I thought I was the quiet one!" she said as in one swift and silent movement pointed her pistol at her head."well you might want to put that down if I were you" Blake didn't hesitate. "hmm that usually works, well time for introductions, my names Kasumi goto, master thief and hacker."

Blake slowly lowered her weapon "Blake belladonna" she said "I'll just start off, I don't know where I am, don't know how I got here, and I might be the only one of my people alive"

Kasumi looked at Blake for a moment, then instantly knew what Blake was talking about.

"I was like you when I first came here, well your on the citadel, essentially the most safe place in the galaxy, secondly I'm guessing how you got here was a teleporting spell gone wrong." Blake looked at Kasumi suspiciously then gasped at what she done, Kasumi pulled her hood down and on top of her head was two little bear ears. "and no your not the only Faunus alive Blake I am as well."

"how did you get here?" Blake asked

"when I was 15 I stole a lot of dust from a train cart in atlas, it was othis way to vale. I tried a teleporting spell and ended up here. What about you?"Kasumi asked

"my girlfriend-yang- was watching what was happening whilst her younger sister caused an explosion just as my other friend weiss was casting the teleporting spell."

"hmm I see, well we best get you out of here befor the police check up here"Kasumi told Blake.

"I agree"

* * *

In a room surrounded by almost complete darkness, save for the red giant star infront of the room, a man pushed out his cigarette into his ashtray watching two pices of footage, one of a young girl expertly killing four vorcha and a krogan with a weapon he had never seen before on omega, and another with a black haired girl expertly escaping C-SEC.

"this is the second case in a week." he said "this can hardly be a coincidence."

"these reports are strange sir" a woman spoke, she had an Australian accent and long dark hair. "but no, i don't think they can go on this mission, they're children for gods sake!"

"did that stop your father from doing all these tests on you?" he asked

"no, sir" she said angrily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, send children on a god forsaken suicide mission. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lawson we've just received another report!" her boss said

"what is it now?" she asked

"another one of these girls has turned up on tuchunka" he bagan

"so that planets nothing but radiation, krogan and thresher maws!" Lawson spoke

"yes but this girl manged to single handedly kill three of them without breaking a sweat!"he spoke

Miranda was shocked, no human had ever been able toa encounter a thresher maw and live, not just kill one, but she had just killed three!

"but that's not the best part" the illusive man said "one of those thresher maws was kalros, the largest and most dangerous of them all!"

Miranda starred at the report she was just handed, it had a girl no older than 18 killing the 1500ft monster! Then she got a close up of what she looked like.

Pale skin,lilac eyes and blonde hair...


	3. Chapter 3: kalros vs Yang xiao long

Yang woke up, rubbing her head, it was in agony. She knew it wasn't a good idea for ruby to distract Weiss as she was learning new spells, but just as she was about to pull ruby away, the spell went off and knocked her unconscious.

She looked around, to find herself in what looked like an arena. It had two massive hammers on either side along with statues of some alien, everything was made of stone, except for a massive silver structure in the distance. She looked down and saw a group of aliens looking at her, all armed with what looked like shotguns.

Yang jumped onto her feet and took up a defensive stance, feet apart arms raised. But to yangs surprise, one of them, their leader by th look of him holstered his weapon and gave a signal for the others to do so aswell. He walked up to her, yang was ent taking any chances. She kept her position waiting to strike.

"I thought you were dead, human" it spoke, it was at least two feet taller than yang, dark red armor. Yang thought it looked like a dinosaur, but one with arms that could actually do som work."my name is urdnot wrex, leader of clan urdnot. Which in case you didn't know is the only clan on tuchunka that doesn't want to kill outsiders."

"my names yang xiao long, I know this is going to sound crazy, but where the hell am I?" yang asked him, still not standing down

Wrex blinked "your on tuchunka, it may be a pile of radioactive rubble and thresher maws, but it's our rubble."

"yea okay, I'll be frank, I don't know how I got here or what happened to me. But what's a thresher maw?" yang asked, then as if on que a massive worm burst through the ground, easily going a hundred feet in the air before turning its head down on the group.

"that's a thresher maw!" one of the urdnot clan said

"that's not any, that's kalros!" wrex said " and two others have arrived as well!"

"they don't look that tough, bet you could get them!" yang said confidently

Wrex just starred at her "if the toughest human in the galaxy, can't kill even a small one of these, how can a pyjak like you take out the largest ones in existence?!"

"easy, you haven't seen me in action!" yang told him

"your going to fight the largest thresher maws in existence!?, are you crazy?" wrex told the girl, he was shocked that this human would even think about trying to even want to meet one, and this girl thinks she could fight three without heavy weapons?

"I'm not crazy wrex" yang said as her eyes turned from lilac to blood red. "I'm just insane!" she yelled as she slammed her fists together and fire erupted out of her body. Suddenly her two bracelets turned into gauntlets that had some red cylanders in them.

She walked out of the arena and looked up at kalros and the other two maws.

"hello beasties!" she yelled as she then ran forward and fired her gauntlets at the floor,propelling her upwards, she reached out and grabbed one of its legs.

Pulling herself up and running down its back firing her gauntlets at the smallest of the three. The dust infused ammo burning through its natural armour hide and blowing its brains out across the desert, seeing that she had killed it she smiled to herself. "well just two more to go!" she said as she reloaded the ember celiacs with another load of dust ammo.

Kalros sensing something was wrong started to move underground. Causing yang to loose her balance and almost fall off. She shot kalros in thepack causing her do do another jump in the air and fired Into the seconds ones mouth. "I hope your hungry!" she shouted as twelve dust rounds entered its mouth and exploded, killing it instantly.

ShE landed on the ground with two thresher maw corpses covering the desert, she was waiting for kalros, suddenly it appeared from almost right under her, but that was its final mistake as yang had grabbed onto its eyestalk.

Twenty seconds later kalros lay dead in the sand with six gaping holes through its brain.

Yang dusting herself off began to inspect herself for damage, none, her gauntlets had no damage aswell, but she was now down about thirty dust rounds. She didn't care, she still had several thousend in her pouches.

She walked up to wrex, grinning. Wrex was gobsmacked, he didn't believe his eyes, a young human, that had just killed kalros and two other thresher maws, single handedly. If he hadnt of seen it he would have called everyone who believed it insane, but she had describes herself as insane.

"see wrex, told you they didn't look tough!" yang said "they were dangerous?, that's rich"

"in all my years, I. Have never seen anything like that!" wrex finally said, staring at the beauty of three dead thresher maws."you have proven yourself to be stronger and tougher than krogan, xiao long. You are worthy of being called an urdnot!"

"I take it that being called an urdnot is good, right?" she asked the krogans

"it means you have a clan, allies in this galaxy, and clan urdnot is the most respected in the galaxy." wrex told her.

"well I thank you for the offer, but I'll have to turn it down, I've already got a team, a clan. me, my sister and two others are as strong as any of your clans... Oh god! My team, I hope Ruby's okay!" yang said, then realisinoabourt the whereabouts of her team.

"wait Ruby, I've heard that name mentioned before..." wrex told yang as he pulled out his omni tool, then produced a 3d image of a girl in a red cloak, with another alien of somekind, but it was wearing a helmet."... Do you know this girl?"

Yangs eyes widened. It was ruby. But who was that she was with? "yes!" she screamed "that's my sister, where is she and who is that?!"

"don't worry, okay worry a little, your sister is on the space station omega, and the person who she is with, is an old friend of mine, his names Garrus Vakarian,turian sharpshooter, goes by the name archangel, he is currently on the numberone spot on the blue suns, eclipse and blood pack hit lists. And your sister is number two on the blood packs hit list, she is going by the name beacon though." wrex told yang, he saw the girls face turn red with anger when he mentioned thetrouble ruby was in

"how is she like that?" yang asked

"let's just say she killed the blood packs leader by accident when she first arived at the station." he replied

"how do you know this?" yang asked curiously

"I have a friend on illium, an Asari her names liara t'soni, and she's the best information broker in the galaxy seconded to the shadow broker. She recently employed some white haired girl, with some form of weird sword to help her collect debts that needed to be repaid. Wrex said

Yang only thought for a second "right wrex thanks for the information, I need to get to omega and find my sister!"

"don't worry I'll get you a ship that'll take you to the station, also I'll have one of my own escort you, trust me i know what you can do, but a krogan is way more intimidating than a teenage human." wrex told the blond

"gundarr, youre escorting this girl to omega and help her find her sister, when there safe return back to tuchunka" wrex ordered to antother krogan

It walked up to yang "urdnot gundarr at your service urdnot yang" he said

"wait why are you helping me?" yang asked

"because any human that can kill a thresher maw, let alone kalros is worthy enough to be called a friend of the krogan." wrex replied

"well thanks for everything wrex" yang said as she held out a hand, the krogan accepted it "wish me luck!"

As she turned and left the arena she failed to notice someone standing about 100 meters away. It raised an omni tool to its mouth and said "make sure the council see this, also send this all across the extranet. But make first the shadow broker sees it first!"


	4. Chapter 4: I burn (in afterlife)

Yang was only around an hour away from omega, still wandering why it took her entire team and hundreds of rounds to take down a nevermore but only around a dozen to kill unbelivebly large and heavily armoured worm. The best she could come up with was that, since people on remnant have been using dust based weapons for hundreds of years, the Grimm must have formed a resistance to it, however these creatures haven't encountered dust weapons and have no immunity making them do immense damage creatures.

(nudge nudge wink wink)

Yang, in the days that it took to reach omega from tuchunka, had been reading up on this humanities history. She never thought it would be this bad, this version of humanity was essentially warmongers, due to the amount of devastating wars that had been fought.

She also felt upset, there was also no mention of the Faunus. 'what's Blake going to think?' she thought. But also felt a sense of pride as it took 26 years for humanity to come from a new space fairing species discovered by the citadel, to a galactic superpower.

Wrex had given her an omni-tool and around 10,000 credits to help her on omega, whether it be for bribes or ransom. Wrex had also told yang that she would make really powerful enemies by helping her sister, but she didn't care. Her plan was already in place

1:find ruby 2:find Blake 3:find Weiss, didn't really care if she found Weiss or not but it would be good to have the team back at full strength.

Her thoughts were interrupted by gundarr. "urdnot yang, we are now docked on omega. We can find archangel now."

"thanks for the heads up, gundarr" yang told him "but first we have to meet aria"

She had been told two things about aria t'loak 1:she is omega and 2: don't. Fuck. With. aria.

As yang and gundarr left their ship, they looked out the window and saw a beautiful sight, it was about 300m long, sleek and looked like it could pack a punch. On its side read...

"NORMANDY SR-2"

She could only use one word to describe it... 'WOW!'

Gundarr grumbled under his breath "Cerberus"

"who's that?" yang asked

"a human organisation that wants humanity to rule the galaxy, to put it bluntly" gundarr replied

'great!' yang thought 'a human version of the white fang!'

5 minutes later...

Yang and gundarr had made it into omegas heartland- a club called 'afterlife' where to yangs surprise looked like a club she would actually go to. If not for the aliens. When she first walked in she did hear slurs hurled towards her, didn't bother her anyway she was expecting stuff like that. But they all quickly shut up when they saw the krogan escorting her.

They headed it up to arias privet lounge when she was stopped, and scanned by a four eyed alien 'wow, I thought ursas were ugly' she thought as he scanned her.

Suddenly he spoke "aria, theyre clean"

Aria then turned around and was quite surprised at what she saw, then again it's not everyday you see a teenage human girl escorted by a freeking krogan! The girl was wearing clothes that were slightly revealing, long blonde hair and two yellow bracelets on her wrists. But this human only looked 18 and somehow she had a krogan as a body guard. "okay" aria began "who are you two?"

Gundarr spoke up first "my name is urdnot gundarr and this is urdnot yang xiao long" he said pointing at the blonde

"wait, how the fuck did you become part of a krogan clan?" aria asked shocked at how a human managed to get into a krogan clan and even then, that clan was urdnot, the most respected of all krogan clans.

"it was really easy, I just killed three thresher maws and they let me join them" yang told her

"you killed 3 thresher maws!" aria shrieked " that's impossible no humans been able to kill one on foot!"

"that's were your wrong" gundarr said as he showed aria the clip of yang expertly killing thresher maws with a weapon she had never seen before. She was shocked and at the same time feared this girl.

"okay yang, what do you want?" aria asked holding respect to the girl.

"easy I want to find beacon and archangel" yang told the Asari

"you and half of omega, just sent a few people to the recruiting office down stairs where the merc groups are hiring freelancers to get to them, why do you want to find them?" the Asari said

"I don't care what happens to archangel, he can hang for all I care. But the reason I want to get to beacon, is because... I know her and that's all I'm saying aria!" yang exlaimed."where are the offices at?"

Aria just pointed in the direction they were in, this girl had guts, she knew that and could compete with Shepard to become the 'badass of the awards'' an award that is held on omega every year, so far only aria has won.

As gundarr and yang walked up to the recruiting office three people walked out, two women and a man, the man had dark skin, and was wearing a black uniform, same went with the first of the two women, slender, black hair wearing a white version of the guys uniform. And the third, to which yang assumed was their leader, was heavily armed and armoured. She had dark green eyes and short red hair.

Yang spoke to them "hey is this were the merc sing ups are?"

The three starred at her "how old are you kid?" their leader asked, whilst the other woman was judging her.

"I'm seventeen, I know how to look after myself." yang retorted "and besides I've..."

"go home kid, your too young for this" their leader spoke again "you'll get killed, archangels a hell of a shot." she reached out and grabbed yangs arm

"I don't care what you say, and besides I've killed thresher maws, I can handle myself" yang told them and their eyes shot open.

"That was you!" the black haird one said. She had an odd accent that yang couldn't pinpoint.

"yes,I'm urdnot yang xiao long, and that's urdnot gundarr" she said as the krogan appeared into view.

"well my name is Jane Shepard, that's Miranda Lawson and he's Jacob Taylor." the leader said " and tell me why are you going after archangel?"

"I'm not he could be killed for all I care, but he is a friend of wrex. His name was garrus... Something or other. I'm more interested in his companion, beacon" yang told the trio

"was it garrus Vakarian by any chance" Shepard asked, yang nodded "and why do you want beacon?"

"easy, she is my sister"

Shepard and the others were taken back by that. Shepard thought for a moment "all right if the extranet is to be beleved, you are an adept at fighting. Wanna come with us?"

"well I'm joining no matter what you say let's go!"

* * *

at their base on the end of a boulevard, ruby and garrus were the only survivors of the team. And they were both in a competition on who could get the most kills, so far ruby was winning.

But he was sleeping on a couch and ruby was on watch, when she saw a new batch of recruits arriving. Her heart sank when she saw them. She rushed up to garrus and woke him up.

"hey garrus, a new group of freelancers has arrived, and I'm pretty sure were dead!" she said

Garruss eyes shot open and he picked up his sniper rifle and looked through it to we're ruby was pointing. "were not dead ruby, I see five people down there, I know one, her name is Jane Shepard, the reason why I regard humans so highly." garrus explained to the 15 year old

"no we're still dead, garrus and no it's not because of the krogan that's with them, it's the blonde" ruby retorted

"why, do you know her?" garrus asked

"yes"

"who is she then?" garrus asked confused

"the reason why were dead" she looked at garrus "she's my sister"


	5. Chapter 5:Asari,Fuanus and Weiss

**Hello to all my readers, sorry for the wait, my other story RWBY Tekkit is currently on hiatus. Now I can understand the girls might be a bit OP, so from now on Yang will only be OP when she is in berserker mode. Also I know that SCI-FI/Magi-tech might not be the easiest of crossovers to do, but anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**hazzamo**

**PS: I've tried my best to fix the capitalisation errors**

* * *

Liara T'Soni was becoming intrigued with these reports that were coming in from across the galaxy, teenage human girls with powers that can easily overpower an Asari commando, one of them managed to kill a krogan without even breaking a sweat. The speed at which the girl traveled at was also incredible, she almost teleported into the air with a flurry of rose petles. This girl who looked no older than 16 then pulled out a weapon -it looked like it was a sniper rifle of some description, but Liara had no idea of what make or model it was and the strangest thing about it is that it fired bullets. BULLETS! only really small PMCs with little money used bullets, as mass effect tech was expensive.

But then came the icing on the hypothetical cake, as the girl had dispersed with the vorcha and then he rifle turned into a scythe. A FREAKING SCYTHE! She then decapitated the krogan with little ease. That krogan turned out to be Garm, the leader of the Blood Pack, an hour later the girl was on NO.2 on the blood packs most wanted list, behind Archangel to whom she had teamed up with. 'Smart choice' Liara thought as only she and the Shadow Broker knew who Archangels real identity was.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light that compleatly covered the inside of her office. Liara raised a hand to protect her eyes,but by then the light had dispersed, leaving only another one of these humans in the middle of her office. This girl was almost compleatly in white and light blue with the only warm colour being a red inside to her jacket. She starred at Liara in horror. She knew what the girl must be thinking. Her eyes were light blue and she had snow white hair that reached passed her shoulders in a neat ponytail. One thing that Liara notice is that she had a scar running down her left eye and in her hand was a sword.

The sword seamed to be modelled after a human rapier, ment for jabbing and thrusting, not slashing. From what Liara knew about old human weapons is that rappers were deadly if the user knew how to use it.

Instinctivly, Liara activated the lock down protocol of her office - sealing all windows behind a six inch thick titanium plate and the doors were locked shut, only Liara knew the codes and they changed every minute.

* * *

Sensing that she was trapped, Weiss lowered her sword and sheifed it on her belt. She took in her surroundings. What she saw in front of her shocked her, a creature that was around her height in a green dress. She- Weiss assumed it was a she- had blue skin that looked almostslime scales, it was almost human, almost... She had what appeared to be tenticles protruding out of her head.

'Faunus?' weiss though to herself, but quickly dismissed the though, Fanus were identicle to humans, with there being one differance, like a tail or animal ears. Not a different skin tone altogether.

Suddenly weiss began to speak "Hello, I don't know if you can understand me, but I think I'm lost" Weiss notice her voice trembling as she started talking. The alien somehow understood Weiss and produced a small grey cylinder from her desk. She handed it to Weiss, pointing to her ear at the same time.

Slowly Weiss done what she thought the alien was telling her, and suddenly she could understand what the alien was saying.

"Can you understand me human?" the alien said, her voice although synthesised was calm and warming. "My name is Dr Liara T'Soni. Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Weiss Shnee, and I'll be honest I'm not sure how I got here. Dr T'Soni" she was still scared, but to keep on Liaras good side, she was treating her with respect. Weiss was fully confident in her fighting abilities, but this alien could be twice as strong as a deathstalker for all she knew.

Liara took note of weiss's formality. "please it's just Liara, so Weiss do you know what species I am?" Weiss shook her head "Have you ever heard of the Citadel Council, or the Systems Alliance?" again Weiss shook her head.

Liara was noticing the patter that was going on, a teenager had appeared out of nowhere and knew nothing about the Asari, Alliance or the Council. "Tell me Miss Shnee, what is Humanities home world?"

Weiss was becoming confused with the questions, but the last one she could answer correctly "That's an easy one, everybody knows the Human/Fuanus Home world is Remnant!" However, as soon as Weiss said Remnant Liaras face lit up like a Christmas tree, whatever that was.

"hmm..." Liara muttered typing into her computer "Well, Weiss the Human Homeworld is Earth, not Remnant. Plus, such planet doesn't exist!" Weiss took a step back, her world, her people, her team didn't exist.

"Miss Shnee" Liara began "I have three more questions for you: what is a Fuanus, why is your weapon glowing and do you know either of these two people?"

* * *

Weiss thought it was logical that Liara had never heared of the Faunus, the only existed on Remnant, along with humans. Well when they weren't killing each other, that is. Her weapon waspowered by dust, pure dust crystals. Her eyes widened though when she saw the two girls, it was Ruby and Blake.

"Okay Liara" Weiss began "let me tell you everything."

* * *

It had been a week since Blake arrived on the Citadel and Kasumi had told Blake everything that was happening, however Blake was almost reduced to tears when she heard that the Faunus didn't even exist in this universe.

"okay Kasumi, anything else I should know?" Blake asked her Faunus companion.

"yes, dust bullets will do a tonne of damage to shields here, also I think you'll need an omni-tool."Kasumi replied

"An omni What?"

"This is an omni-tool, Blake" the thief said as she brought up her arm revealing an orange,holographic gauntlet. Kasumi immediately noticed the younger girls sudden interest. She handed one to Blake, but she immediately turned it down.

"How do I know that's not stolen?" she asked

"It's one of the best models."

"I don't care, Goto, I'd rather buy the worst model than steal the best. I am not wanting the image of our race spoiled hear aswell!" The younger Faunus spat out in disgust. Although Blake knew that she and Kasumi may be the only Faunus in existence, but that didn't stop her morals, Blake didn't want to be associated with stereotypes.

Kasumi, noticing blakes attitude towards stealing raised up both hands in defeat. "all right ,go and buy one. There's a shop nearby that'll give you a good deal."

"okay, and try not to steal anything!"

"no promises"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two Faunus were walking in the depths of zakera ward, near to where Blake first arrived. They had walked past a news terminal and as if on que, the newsreader blared out...

"The turian sharpshooter Archangel and his human apprentice, Beacon are still at large in Omega, rumours have spred that Beacon had managed to kill the leader of the Blood Pack. There are no images of Archangel, but there is one image of Beacon. Beacon appeared to be a human female, barely older than 17, and she appeared to be wearing a red cape. Some how this girl is in possession of a sniper rifle that can turn into a..."

That was all she heard, but it was enough. Ruby was alive, but what about Weiss and Yang? She turned to talk to Kasumi, but she was gone. However she had told Blake where to go.

Blake turned the corner, and she saw two C-Sec officers, one of them was the cop from a week ago. They however noticed her first, for the fist time in her life Blake was to slow. As she was about to turn and run a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her arm.

"oh come on!" Blake said to the cops.

"Is that her?" one asked

"Yea it's her!" the man from yesterday said as he said that he pulled out what appeared to be handcuffs. Just as the first on was on her wrists, she twisted round delivering a roundhouse kick to the arresting officers head, knocking him out cold.

By now there was a crowd of people gathering, just as she was about to run a Turian officer shouted "Stop that Human" and reached out to grab her, he only got the bow.

"Hey, Cop" everybody looked at her "Who the hell said I was Human?" she said as she gave the bow a tug and revealed her real ears to everyone. There was a masshock gasp of awe as they saw this... Alien

"seriously!" Blake shouted "is it coustomary for first contact with another species by the citadel, to races the new species despise them. I'm shocked!"

"Okay, then" the officer who tried to arrest her said, as he woke up "Who are you?"

Blake gave a smile and said one word "Faunus!" then suddenly the area filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, She was gone.

* * *

The Illusive Man was sitting in his chair in Cronos Sation reading two reports that had just arrived one was from Lawson, the other was from an agent on the citadel. Apparently the Black haired girl wasent even human, but a brand new species that had identified herself as 'Fuanus'.

The one from Lawson, however was much more said that the girl from Tuchunka was willing to cooperate with Cerberus, but only with some very strict demands;

1:They will not go on the suicide mission, no matter how much is paid.

2:First priority for them would be to get their team back together.

3:Find a way back home.

4:We are NOT joining Cerberus, under ANY circumstance.

Although he had been seen as a psychopath by many, he though the girls terms were reasonable. He agreed, they were only teenagers...

But if they didn't volunteer they could be forced.


	6. Chapter 6: hasty introductions

**Okay guys this is a bit more of a serious chapter, I've glossed over garrus's recruitment so I can get the story going. Yang will be a bit more serious in this chapter than some may like but since yang looks out for her sisters well being, you can guess why she is like this. **

**I will try to properly crossover SCI-FI with magic Later on.**

**But anyway let's continue.**

* * *

It had been an hour since Yang had met up with Ruby. It wasent as happy a family reunion as Ruby had hoped. The second that Yang saw Ruby, she grabbed her by the hood of her cape and dragged her into an empty room. Yang exploded with anger and started screaming at her younger sister, not because of them being teleported to a different universe (even Yang had to admit it was pretty awesome) but because within 30 minutes she had become NO.2 on the third most powerful gangs hitlist.

However after the outburst they reconciled and rejoined the others, they were then attacked by the Blood Pack, Eclipse and The Blue Suns. It was the most one sided fight that Yang and Ruby had been in, to say they stopped the gangs was a collasal understatement. They had DECIMATED them, all because one stray shot had singed about 1/10th of a strand of Yangs hair.

Garrus had been injured though and he was in the Normandys Medbay. Yang was reluctant to go on at first, if what Gundarr said was true, Cerberus was essentially this universes White Fang. Gundarr however had left after Garrus had been brought aboard the Normandy.

However when the two girls walked aboard the ship, they were shocked to say the least, polished white walls and glowing holographic computers. It was like stepping into the future, which in a way they had.

Yang and Ruby were now standing in a bare room, save for a desk with a hologram of the ship in the middle of it. Shepard, Lawson and Taylor were standing on the other was the first to speak.

"welcome aboard the Normandy SR-2 ladies." she began almost sincirely, Yang immediately despised her, Lawson was trying to get her to join Cerberus."I think it..."

"Don't even start, cheerleader!" Yang began "There is no way in hell that me and Ruby are working for Cerberus, from what I've heard you're the largest terrorist group in the whole GODDAMM GALAXY!"

Ruby jumped in fright at Yangs sudden outburst, a small smile appeared over Shepards face and from what it looked like a sigh of relief escaped Lawsons mouth.

"Oh thank god!" Shepard exclaimed "I thought since both of you had little knowledge of Cerberus you'd want to join!"

"So anyway, whats going on?" Ruby asked.

"well it all started on a routine shakedown run about two years ago..." Shepard stated.

* * *

"...And that's the predicament we're, I'm in."Shepard sighed, she had been talking for the best part of half an hour. Yang was paying close attention to the story whilst Ruby was almost half asleep.

"Okay, okay. The short version of the story is you killed an alien that was wanting to bring a bunch of giant robotic squids into the galaxy, then you were killed yourself by a bunch of overgrown space crickets. Now you are a space zombie, wanting to kill the crickets to protect Humamity?" Yang asked.

"To put it bluntly... Yes" Jane agreed.

Ruby took note that the conversation and the meeting was ending and sprung back into life.

"Okay, We'll help you." the scythe weiledger stated. They all starred at her. Yangs eyes began to turn red. Ruby notice this. "Oh come on Yang!, Protecting humanity is essentially what we've been training to do and when are we ever going to get another opportunity to go on a SPACE ADVENTURE!?."

Yang sighed, Ruby had a valid point and these people were willing to get them off Omega. "Let's get things straight. Number One: we are not going on the suicide mission, we'll help you get people to join the team and gather resources. That's it."

"2:Our first priority is to get our Team back together, Wrex mentioned somthing about an Asari who had recently employed a white haired girl with a sword. Plus there's been reports of a Black haired girl with a bow managing to escape Citadel Security." Yang continued

"3: we need to find our way home, but there's one home isn't in this Universe and 4: we will never join Cerberus!" The blonde exclaimed, she had never been more serious in her life. She hated this feeling.

Sheperd agreed to them all "Okay those are acceptable. Now is there anything else you want?" The commander asked curiously.

"No, if you need me I'll be in the gym, you guys have a gym right?" Yang asked, cheering up and becoming her usual, bubbly self once again. However she didn't expect who was going to answer.

"The gym is located behind the cargo bay." when suddenly a purple golf ball appeared on the table. Yang didn't even flinch, Ruby on the other hand leapt backwards in fear.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ruby shrieked

Sheperd was about to speak when Yang took the words out of her mouth.

"That is an AI, Ruby. It's basically a living computer"Ruby stared at her sister "What? I know stuff, Plus this codex thing has a lot of cool stuff in it" Yang explained, bringing up the Onmi-Tool that Wrex had given her.

"Hmm" Ruby began "well, if you need me I'll be in the gun room." As she said that they both left. Miranda and Jacob took note of their recent team mates.

"Commander, do you really think its a good idea to let these two go around the ship?" Jacob asked.

"I dont know Jacob... You do realise that Ruby has taken your armoury right?" Shepard stated. Jacob chuckled under his breath for a second, then his eyes shot open and dashed out the room.

Five minutes later, Jane found Ruby in the armoury. The girls eyes were wide open and it looked like she was drooling over the weapons, but she had her weapon on a work bench and was fiddling with it.

"... Okay all I need to do is to crossover the firing mechanism in these guns over to the crescent rose and I'll... Oh hey Shepard!" the red head chirped.

"Ruby, do you have a minute to talk?" the commander asked.

"Sure thing shep." Ruby said as she placed both her hands on her hips."What do you want to know?"

"Your sister doesn't seem to be happy with all this."

"yeah, I've noticed Shep. That's just her... Well that's just her when she's annoyed and when she's angry... You've seen the results." Ruby replied

Jane remembered what had happened, a stray bullet hit Yangs hair, then fire erupted around the blonde and suddenly there was about thirty dead Eclipse troops all with hideous burns both on their armour and flesh.

"Is she like this all the time?" Jane asked

"No, she's usually very cheerful, bashful and playful. Must just be the seriousness of the situation, Shep. I mean it's not everyday you wake up in a new universe. How would you feel if you woke up in a universe were, I don't know... A giant in green armour is killing a bunch of Hyper Ninja Alien Space Zombies of Doom?" the scythe wielder stated.

Shepard thought for a moment about what she said, abit more formallythtan the way ruby used to describe everything. "Fair point, so what do you think of the armoury, Ruby?"

"IT'S AMAZING!" the girl shriked."These weapons would make anyone jealous, there's one problem though. I'm an expert at weapon bulding, made her myself." she gestured to her scyther-rifle (hee hee).

Jane was astonished, the girl was barely older than sixteen and she made her own weapon. Shepard studied it, it was the most complicated design she had ever seen."What's the problem?"

"Your guns have too LITTLE recoil." Ruby stated. Shepard looked confused "I'll explain shep. I Use the recoil from the gun to help my agility in combat. I done a quick scan of my bullets and the closest comparison was of a .50 cal BMG round. But if you load that into the Rose, recoil is virtually non existent."

Shepard was beginning to understand. The amount off recoil needed to lift a person off the ground would be tromendus. "You fire a gun with a calossaly high level of recoil on a daily basis?" The girl nodded."Well then, don't tell that to Chackwas or she'll kill you."

"Now, Im trying to get the Rose to work with this 'mass effect' tech that Jacob quickly glossed over and the highest recoil weapons would either be a Widow sniper rifle or a Claymore shotgun, however they only have about 15% of the amount I need. So it's going to be tough, but I'll manage." Ruby said, full of enthusiasm.

Still trying to wrap her head around this Shepard asked "So is there anything I could do to help?"

"Yea, I'll need some Palladium, Platinum, Eezo and a hell of a lot of cookies!"


	7. Chapter 7:The Gym authors note

Shepard was wandering why Ruby was wanting the materials, but to upgrade her weapon she probably needed every edge she could get. But why cookies of all things, well she is a teenager and they love junk food so what the hell.

"Allright Ruby, you'll get the resources... And the cookies" the commander said. Ruby's face exploded with excitement.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she screamed.

"Ruby if you need me I'll be in the gym talking to your sister." Jane told her, Ruby just gave a dismissive hand.

"Cool, oh don't expect her to say much... To you anyway, she detests extreamists to th e point that if she didn't have any self control. She would have massacred everyone on the ship by now." Ruby warned the commander.

"Noted" Jane said as she walked out of the armoury. She walked past her terminal

Kelly notified her about some incoming messages. It was from the Illusive Man.

'Shepard, I have made contact with a Kasumi Goto and her apprentice, you are to meet them on the citadel, near the zakera ward docks. The code word is 'silence is golden.' Make contact as soon as possible.'

"Joker, set course for the citadel." Shepard ordered.

"Aye,Aye." was the response she got from her pilot.

Shepard turned to her Yeoman. "So Kelly, like our new guests?"

"The sisters?" Kelly asked. Jane nodded. "Well, Ruby seems nice. But for her age,her knowledge of weapons and her combat skills, something doesn't add up."

The two women then heard Ruby shouting from within the armoury, followed by an explosion and Jacob walking outside, coughing his lungs out.

"Word of the wise, Don't even think about touching her gun." He said exasperated

"Hey, Dumb dumb I told you not to touch that!" they heard a voice from the armoury shout. "Also tell the cheerleader If she tries to scan the rose, she'll have to talk to yang!"

As Jacob walked back inside,Kelly and Jane just starred and after about 5 seconds started laughing thier heads off. "Kelly I'll say one thing about Ruby, She does know how to make a threat." The commander started. "What do you think of her sister?"

"Well, that's something. I went over security footage and she was more than happy to talk to Mordin, Garrus or Grunt. but the second any Cerberus personell gets near her... Well." Kelly activated her Omni-Tool and showed Shepard a clip of Yang happily talking to Mordin, abit sceptically. Of course there was no audio to the clip as Mordin had destroyed all the bugs in his lab. Then Kelly herself walked blondes eyes turned red and went indo a defensive stance. "With the way she acts in front of Cerberus personnel, I can only imagine that where she came from, there was a similar organisation."

"Thanks Kelly." The Spectre told her Yeoman

* * *

Jane walked into the Normandys gym to see Yang fighting Grunt.

The krogan charged at the blonde yelling his head off, she side stepped him landing a few blows into the back of his neck. Grunt didn't flinch and spun around bringing a fist with him and hit nothing but air. Yang continued to attack Grunt, doing little to hurt the overgrown toad.

Shepard began to wander why Yang could easily take on three thresher maws and a platoon of Eclipse Mercs without breaking a sweat, but how she was barely able to wound the Tank bred Krogan. Then she notice that Yang wasent wearing her guantlets. 'Must be to keep the fight fair.' she thought.

Yang tried to block an attack from Grunt, but this time she was too slow, he got her in the stomach and went flying back, However Yang done a sumersault in the air and landed an her feet. A small smile appearing on her face. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" she asked as she charged towards the Krogan head on.

At the last second she slid along the ground, Through Grunts legs then leapt into the air behind the Krogan and brought her full weight and force onto the back of his neck, it done the job as Grunt then fell to the floor. Almost blacking out in the process.

"I believe I have in fact, won the match." Yang boasted to Grunt, at the same time letting out a hand to help him up, he took it.

"When Shepard said she had a strong clan, she wasent lying." Grunt told the blonde. "I am honoured to fight along side you, Urdnot Yang."

"The honours mine." she said

As Grunt left spoke to Jane. "I don't know where you get these crewmebers Shepard, but if they can fight even as half as well as Urdnot Yang can those Collectors don't stand a chance."

"Noted." Shepard replied, as she approached Yang she noticed the girl tense up. Raising both hands up."Look I know what you think about Cerberus, I feel the same about them, alright?"

Slowley Yang nodded her head."Say I believe you." She began. "What's to stop you from dragging me off to the HQ?"

"Well, you and your sister could decimate anyone who tried, so there." Jane told Yang.

"Fair enough."Yang replied, cheering up. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"Firstly, why are you so reluctant to speak to other humans?"

"Easy, they're extreamists. Similar to the white fang."

"White Fang?"

Yang sighed. "The white fang started out as a peaceful organisation to help give the Faunus a voice after the Fuanus rights rebellion." She explained.

"Fuanus?" Shepard asked.

"The Faunus are another species in our world, you can tell by our weapons and combat skills we're not from around here. They are almost identical to humans in every way, Physically except for the fact they have either animal ears or tails. My girlfriend, Blake has cat ears for example." Yang said as she continued the 'lecture.'

"However they have superior eyesight, including night vision. Better hearing and reflexes. But they were all treated as second class citizens or 'Sub-Humans' by some, including the father of one of my teammates. They rebelled, demanding equal rights. They thought they had succeeded. But the Faunus were scrutinised even more, killings even took place.

"Then the White Fang, what was once a political party, became terrorist organisation overnight, Blake was even a member up in till recently. She quit after she and her partner was to steal a train full of Dust but in the end he wanted to blow it up, killing everyone inside. Blake managed to stop him from doing so. I'm not going any further than that, okay commander?"

Jane was taken back by all this, an entire race enslaved by Humans, simply because they were different. She immediately thought of the infamous biotic massacre 15 years ago, where 1,800 biotics were killed because they weren't natural Humans.

"That's incredible Yang." She bagan. "Why were the Faunus treated like that?"

Yang shrugged. "Hell if I know the actual reason, My guess was because they were different. But that was what our world was like when we were born." she told the commander.

"Also, shep. Mind if me and Rubs come with you to the Citadel?, I think that this new species that had been spotted on the citadel, might be Blake. My gut tells me she's with this person were going to meet." Yang asked.

"Sure, hell you've earned a little shore leave. You killed Thresher maws for god sake." Jane replied.

They both heard a scraping noise coming from outside, they followed the sound and found what the source was. Ruby was standing on top of one of the Mako tanks, Trying to remove one of the Turrets. The girl only starred at the two.

"This is EXACTLY what it looks like." she said with a smirk.

* * *

**Well I just want to say this to all my readers. MERRY CHRISTMAS or HAPPY HUANAKKA (don't hate me I don't know how to spell that word.) Please don't expect any RWBY EFFECT or RWBY TEKKIT updates until sometime in January of 2014. But that doesn't mean I won't post something. It just won't be RWBY related.**

**PS. I will be looking for an OC pilot for the Normandys Kodiak. (s)he can be Gay/Straight, Male/Female, Black/White I don't care. As long as they have a backstory, heritage, age and a kick ass Nickname.**

**I wish for the best for you all this year. I hope you are all have a happy new year. I, myself will be drinking a lot of whiskey on Hogmanay.**

**HAZZAMO OUT**


	8. Chapter 8: Citadel part 1

**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH RWBY EFFECT, DONT WORRY HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY, JUST GAVE IT A BREAK.**

* * *

It had been an hour since Ruby had managed to integrate the Makos mass effect drive into her Cresent rose. Of course the Mako originally had too much recoil, but working backwards was a lot easierthtan trying to make a weak gunmore powerful. Ruby had also upgraded the blades on the scythe part so that, the heat build up from continuous firing won't cause the gun to overheat and jam, just head straight to the blades so now the Rose had unlimited ammo and the blade part could become even more deadly by being able to heat up to 900*C. Enough to completely bypass Kineitc barriers and armour. Ruby said 'at first the Rose was overpowered. Now it's OVERKILL!.'

Ruby also tweaked Yangs guantlets, so now both indistructable and sharp Omni-Blades will be activated so Yang could preserve her Dust ammo. Both the girls tested out thier Eezo boosted weapons and found out that they were now virtually unstoppable, with Ruby's speed and Yangs Beserker ability they tore through simulations on the Normandy, including one for Marines trying to achieve N7 ranks.

Shepards sole comment was 'If these girls people had made contact with the Citadel first, the Turians would have been extinct by the end of the first month.' although what she said might have just been a form of jealousy on her part. (the sisters done in minutes what Shepard tried to do in years.) Both Garrus and Mordin agreed with Janes comment.

* * *

The Normandy had Dock with the Citadel, Jane just smiled at the look of awe that both Ruby and Yang showed, she was like that the first time she set foot there herself.

Suddenly Ruby pointed to something up in the Gurders, Yang, Jane and Garrus followed her finger. Above some advertising platform or something was a girl, her hair was long and black, Amber eyes and a bow on her head. Shepard also noticed she was wearing a jump suit of some kind. (don't blame me that's what I think it looks like.)

"Shepard,is she our contact?" Garrus asked the Commander. Trying to make sense why Ruby and Yang was walking up to her area.

"No, However Kasumis in the area. I wouldn't be surprised if she's Kasumis apprentice though." Shepard replied.

"Is it me, or does that girl look a bit like Miranda if she was seventeen?" Garrus joked. Shepard just smirked at the comment.

"No, last time I checked, Miranda doesn't carry a Sword on her back." Shepard told the Turian. They both noticed Yang was gesturing them over. "And now she just punched Yang in the face."

* * *

Yang POV

"Yang!" Ruby said as she pointed up at the roof.

"It's Blake!" Yang said as, for the first time in a week she was able to see her girlfriend. As the sisters walked up to her, The Faunus jumped down from the Gurders and run up to them. When she did Blake and Yang embraced.

"I can't believe you're both here!" Blake said as she hugged yang with all her strength. "What about Weiss?"

"Don't know, don't care." Was Rubys response. Both the girls just glared at her. "Okay! I was just joking!" She said putting her hands up in defence.

"Ruby, you've been spending too much time with Garrus, just stop, his jokes are terrible." Yang said as she starred at Shepard and Garrus. "That's Garrus over there, The humans called Shepard."

"Just how bad are Garrus's jokes?" Blake asked becoming intrigued.

"Ehh... Whats the first thing a Human General says at the start of a war?" Ruby said.

"Hmm... I Give up." Blake replied, not knowing the answer herself.

"Correct." was Ruby's sole reply, Blake chuckled at the joke.

"Thats a good one actually, Remind me to tell that one to Velvet once we get home." Blake chuckled, earning looks from the sisters. "What, it's true." She noticed Yang gesturing for the two Normandy crew to come over.

"Did Yang tell you they're Cerberus?" Ruby said, a smirk appearing on her face. Blake just turned to Yang, Anger in her eyes. Blake knew that Cerberus was essentially the Human White Fang. She punched Yang in the face, however Yang didn't retaliate. She just clenched her nose.

"Yeah, we kinda deserve that." Yang told her partner.

Shepard and Garrus had now joined the group. "I take it that you're Blake, the Faunus?" Jane asked the girl. "Wait, Silence is golden."JUstinov as she said that Kasumi decloaked behind Blake.

"Well,looks like it is you Goto at your service. Everything's in order, I've already got my things aboard." Kasumi told the group. Everyone looked surprised.

"The ships only been here about 10 minutes!" Yang exclaimed.

"I am very quick and quiet, also nothing's impossible for a Faunus." The thief said as she cloaked herself and dissapeared.

"Wait, Kasumis a Fuanus!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake only nodded a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, she's like me. Except she has already ruined the Faunus reputation, as she is a Master Thief and Hacker." Blake explained.

"Well, I'll show Blake around the ship and see if I can upgrade the shroud whilst I'm at it." Ruby chirped. Jane nodded in agreement, Blake smiled in her usual way.

"That works, I've got a meeting with Councilor Anderson anyway... And I'm pretty sure having the Girl that has killed three Thresher Maws would be an impressive sight. Would ent be surprised if you got offered a place in the Alliance." Shepard told the group.

Garrus took note of what Jane said."Not a wise idea if you have her meet the council though. Tevos would want her power source, Sparatus would want her weapons and Valern would want her Tech. Anderson would only want to know how it's possible to build such a weapon and leave it at that and why a bunch of teenagers have weapons the Hierchy could only dream of." The Turian explained

"Point taken" was Shepards sole response. "come on let's go." The commander and Garrus had begun to leave when she turned around and saw Yang whispering something in Blakes ear... Well her Human ear.

as soon as Yang caught up Garrus began to Play with Yang. "You do know I heard everything you said to her?"

Yang suddenly began to blush. "No you didn't. If so prove it." Yang said crossing her arms.

That put Garrus on the spot. "Err... Something about ripping her clothes off with your teeth?" Garrus said nervously, whilst Jane chuckled under her breath.

"Luck guess." Yang said, scowling at the Sharpshooter at the same time, whilst Jane and Garrus burst out laughing.

Shepard made one sole comment. "Still got the good ones, Garrus."


End file.
